Raven Pritchard
Raven Pritchard, a native of Houston, is an ex-goth friend of Dora's and a junior employee at Coffee of Doom. Although she is energetic and cheerful now, Dora claims that Raven was 20 pounds heavier in college and very depressedhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=562. Raven goes by her middle name as she dislikes her first name, Blodwyn (Welsh for 'White Flower')http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=376. While generally depicted as being somewhat 'air-headed', gullible, and oblivious, she has been known to display remarkable intellect and insight at times, and it has even been hinted that her mental 'slowness' might just be an acthttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=838. One might argue that, whenever she senses her coworkers (especially Faye) to be off-guard, she sometimes displays staggering insight -- only to withdraw in her 'cloak of ditziness' as soon as her conversation partner pays attention to what she is actually sayinghttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=444. Comic 1509 revealed that Raven is pursuing a doctorate in physics while working reduced hours at Coffee of Doom. Raven's parents both occupy professions that require a lot of mental capability. Raven leads an active sex life with multiple partnershttp://questionablecontent.net./view.php?comic=1116. She is primarily heterosexual but has been known to make out with a womanhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=487 and some inconclusive posts on her Twitter feed are consistent with her being bisexual. Employment Prior to Coffee of Doom, Raven worked at a Wal-Marthttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=423 and at Hot Topichttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=46. Education Raven's undergraduate degree is in interior design, a choice which displeased her fatherhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=423.. Music preferences Raven does not seem particularly concerned with music, especially compared to the other characters. She likes The Killershttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=479 and has sung a Corey Hart tunehttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=518 without being too clear on his name. She is oriented to mass-market music and doesn't understand the appeal of indie musichttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=369. Memorable quotes *"Don't look a gift lion in the mouth"http://www.questionablecontent.net/792 *"Faye, you're my friend but if you steal Sven away from me I will murder you so hard you'll die from it."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=799 *"He's not a hobo! He's Canadian!"http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1055 *"I might not be the sharpest bulb in the box"http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1115 *'THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!'http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=799 *'I dunno, I just realized fuckin' is FUN and it's stupid to feel bad about it.'http://www.questionablecontent.net/1306 *'Yes Sensei!'http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=526 *"Ooh, now she's mad. You better get out of here before she deviscerates your manitalia. "http://www.questionablecontent.net/360 *"I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in an AWESOME rack."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=542 *"... poor Faye. It really sucks that you actually have to deal with the consequences of being mean to people who care about you."http://www.questionablecontent.net/444 *"Me? Sarcastic? Of course not, I’m far too ditzy to grasp the subtleties of mockery."http://www.questionablecontent.net/444 *"I really do have some excellent hooters. I mean, look at 'em"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=490 *"Bring in more business, eh? I know! We should do a car wash! Or a wet t-shirt contest! Or a swimsuit calendar!"http://questionablecontent.net./view.php?comic=1227 *"I've never been given a full body flip like that before. It was kind of fun except for the hurty part at the end"http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=364 *"Are you always this mean to people you barely even know?"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=336 *"I like New Faye! Being pummeled is no fun."http://www.questionablecontent.net/539 *"I'm so bitching you out in my DeadJournal tonight."http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=102 *"My puppydog eyes could probably end wars."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=625 Speculation Raven has some familiarity with advanced mathematicshttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=764 but is missing some basic knowledge of how the world works that most people pick up in childhoodhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=764. Her known propensity to change lifestyles drastically makes it plausible that she was doing something altogether different in childhood than we've seen in her adult life. Add these facts to her heredity, and Raven may have been a child prodigy. Sources Category:Characters with Twitter accounts Category:All pages